


Not In That Way

by Supercats03



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Sam Smith Song, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers is Not Okay, Sad Kara Danvers, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercats03/pseuds/Supercats03
Summary: One shot curtinha baseado na música "Not In That Way".Ponto de vista de Kara Danvers.Supercorp. Mais ou menos.





	Not In That Way

And I hate to say I love you  
When it's so hard for me

 

Eu a amo. Mais do que amei alguém em toda minha vida. 

Mas eu nunca poderei admitir isso para ela pelo simples fato dela amar outra pessoa e me ama apenas como uma amiga. Nada além disso. 

Todos os dias desde que Mon-El se foi eu percebi o quanto fui burra de não admitir antes o que sentia por ela e tentar disfarçar forçando sentimentos por ele. 

Rao, como eu fui estúpida.

Para mim sempre foi extremamente difícil assimilar sentimentos. 

Seja ódio, amor, qualquer coisa.

Mas eu realmente deveria ter me esforçado mais para me expressar melhor. 

Agora é muito tarde, e eu estou aqui. 

Sofrendo. 

 

And I hate to say I want you  
When you make it so clear  
You don't want me

 

Desde que Lena começou a namorar com James e aparentava estar tão mais feliz, eu percebi que ela nunca iria querer nada com uma covarde como eu. 

Corvarde, Kara Danvers é uma completa covarde. 

Apesar de todos os conselhos de Alex e senhora Grant eu nunca terei coragem, pois tenho exata certeza do que ela dirá. 

Ela não me quer.

Eu estava feliz por ela, realmente. Os olhos verdes que eu amo tanto brilham quando ela está olhando para ele e o sorriso dela é tão lindo... 

O maior desejo era que aquilo fosse para mim.

 

I'd never ask you cause deep down  
I'm certain I know what you'd say  
You'd say I'm sorry believe me  
I love you but not in that way

Mesmo nunca perguntando, eu já sabia.

Eu tenho medo. 

E o meu medo me amaldiçoa com a completa certeza que ela diria: "Me desculpa, eu te amo. Mas… Não desse jeito. Você é minha melhor amiga."

E ela se sentiria culpada. 

Tão culpada que sairia da minha vida com medo de machucar-me mais do que já fizera antes.

Eu não queria machucar Lena, ela poderia me machucar o quanto precisar. 

Eu prefiro milhares de vezes sofrer em troca da felicidade dela. 

I'm so reliant  
I'm so dependent  
I'm such a fool

Eu sou dependente dela. 

Eu sou burra.

Porque não disse antes? 

Rao, ela poderia estar nos meus braços agora. 

Ela poderia estar sorrindo para mim do mesmo jeito que sorri para ele. 

When you're not there  
I find myself singing the blues

Nesses últimos tempos, eu tenho me sentindo extremamente triste. 

Nem Alex, nem meus amigos são o suficiente para me animar.

Então eu canto. 

Eu canto músicas que me lembrem dela, mesmo que isso me deixe ainda mais triste. 

 

Can't bear  
Can't face the truth  
You will never know that feeling  
You will never see through these eyes

 

Eu não aguento a verdade. 

Lena Luthor mudou minha vida, e nessa ocasião infelizmente fora para pior. 

Ela nunca vai saber o que eu sinto, porque eu finjo. 

Assim como eu finjo que estou bem toda vez que a vejo. 

Ela nunca verá o amor e a tristeza em meus olhos. 

 

I'd never ask you  
'Cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say  
You'd say I'm sorry  
Believe me  
I love you  
But not in that way

Afinal, ela apenas dirá que me ama. 

Mas não do jeito que eu preciso dela.


End file.
